


Doing Well So Far

by awaken23



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dom Shepard, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff and Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chonky garrus, chubby garrus, chubby garrus vakarian, feedee garrus vakarian, feeder shepard, feederism, garrus is cute and awkward as usual, sub garrus vakarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaken23/pseuds/awaken23
Summary: Stuffing Garrus. I might eventually make this into a series of ficlets.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Doing Well So Far

Garrus panted as Shepard rubbed his bloated belly, and he joined her in massaging his stretch mark-covered lower gut to help ease the strain. He tried to sit up and procure another donut from the box near her, but slumped back down and exhaled. 

“It’s okay, I got you,” Shepard said, bringing a donut over to Garrus’ mouth. Garrus bit off a large chunk and closed his eyes and moaned, cupping his belly in his hands again. Shepard was right; rubbing his gut did seem to make a little more room. His tongue reached out and licked some of the glaze off the other half of the donut once he swallowed, also licking Shepard’s fingers in the process. Slowly, he chomped down on the rest of the donut and used his hand to shove the rest inside his mouth. Once he eventually swallowed, he softly burped, exhaled, and rubbed his massive belly. 

“Good job, Garrus,” Shepard crooned as she rubbed his gut, and Garrus slumped over onto the pillow, tilting his head back and groaning. He softly moaned and occasionally burped as Shepard rubbed his filled-out midsection. His belly was so full that it accumulated in small rolls under his ribs and on his sides. She continually kissed and gently rubbed his belly as she moved down to his legs and planted kisses on his inner thighs. 

“Ugh, Shepard… Please… Hmm...” Garrus said, trailing off in a moan. 

“Thanks for letting me stuff you, babe,” Shepard said. 

Garrus softly burped before responding, and covered his mouth. “Mmm, of course. Anything for you,” he murmured, his hand finding hers. 

“Damn, Garrus, look at you. It looks like you’re getting chubby all over. You’re getting really good at this.” 

She could feel his heart rate accelerate. 

“It’s okay, it’ll only get easier from here,” she said. “I’ll provide the food. You just eat. I’ll give you all the belly rubs you need in the meantime.” 

Garrus’ mouth opened but he couldn’t find the words, and just ended up releasing a faint whimper. She stroked his legs and he opened them out a little further. He was definitely getting hard. She carefully straddled him and moved up to his face, barely rubbing her wettened pussy over his belly. “Isn’t that right, Garrus?” 

She placed her hand against his cheek. Garrus panted, longingly looking at her. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her over to his side while holding her as closely as he could, and kissed her while taking breaks to catch his breath. 


End file.
